two Nine tailed foxes
by candsandn
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack not one but two demon fox lay waist to the village hidden in the leaves. What happens when the two Jinchuriki meet? A naruhina love story with shika and Temari later.
1. Chapter 1 - the double sealing

Authors note- this is my first fan fiction (that I felt was good enough to be posted) it's a Naruto based one, I don't know if any of the fight scenes will be any good so let me know what works and what doesn't. Ok so I decided Hinata will also have a fox spirit within her, it will be white/purple and also have 9 tails

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, and probably never will, sigh…

* * *

Chapter 1 – The double sealing

The world was coming to an end or so it seemed for the ninja of the leaf. As Kushina went into labor the seal was broken and the Kyuubi was set free to wreak havoc on the village hidden in the leaves. The nine tailed demon fox was once again free to have its revenge for its imprisonment.

Miles away a white and purple demon fox was opening its eyes from a long slumber. Finally her mate was free and she was going to stop at nothing to be with him. No mortal was ever going to keep them apart again.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was trying to protect his wife from the havoc caused by Kurama. Already Hundreds had died trying to keep the fox from the village. Minato was the Hokage, specifically the fourth Hokage. He was known as the yellow flash, but no amount of skill was enough to defeat this beast. To stop the fox it had to be sealed. He and Kushina had already discussed that their son would have to be used to seal it. The time from Kushina entering labor and Naruto being born was the problem. Along with one of Konoha's most feared enemy showing up and controlling it.

* * *

Tsunade was hard at work trying to stabilize mother and child. Kushina had lost a lot of blood and the demon breaking the seal had messed up her chakra system. She needed a Hyuga.

"Minato, I need a Hyuga's eyes or Kushina isn't going to make it" The Yondaime Hokage heard over his radio. He was already heading towards that Hyuga compound to request more back up. He was shocked to see that in the middle of the compound a **WHITE** nine tailed fox (though only about ¾ the size of the Kyuubi) was laying waste to the clans home. He saw Hiashi's wife running with their baby daughter Hinata. Hizashi stepped in front of Hiashi's wife and slit her throat. He then went through some hand signs. Minato immediately recognized what the hand signs would do for he would be doing the same as soon as he got back to the battle.

Moving as fast as possible he tried to stop the white nine tails from being sealed inside the Hyuga clan heiress.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, although retired, was heading the charge on the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had seemed to gain a sudden interest in getting to the village. Sarutobi Hiruzen knew what the current Hokage had planned to do, but with the beasts sudden move forward he was left with no choice but to do it himself. He headed to the little house that Kushina was in.

"Let me hold him Tsunade, let me hold my child." The new mother begged. Her little Naruto-kun was placed in her arms. The moment she held him she knew she wouldn't let the demon be sealed in him. No child deserved that. But just as soon as she had Naruto, Sarutobi showed up and took him. "NO! You can't, I have changed my mind, you can't use him for this! Where is Minato?" "Kushina we have to get you to surgery now, a Hyuga is here to help and we don't have time." Tsunade tried to reason with her. "NO, give me my baby!" and with that Tsunade injected the drug into Kushina's veins and went to surgery.

Sarutobi was sorry for what he was about to do. With the last sign completed the nine tails was sealed inside the Namikaze clan heir.


	2. Chapter2-Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata

Chapter 2 – Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata!

Minato was so proud as his three year old son came down the stairs. He and Kushina had decided to give him the name Uzumaki instead of Namikaze to protect him. He already had the entire village trying to kill him; he didn't need Minato's enemies after him as well. At 16 they would give Naruto and his mom the family name, but for now it was safer he remain an Uzumaki.

As it was he still lived in the Namikaze mansion along with his mother and father and their servants. Whenever Naruto left the Namikaze's compound He was suited up in body armor with an ANBU escort. Because of this he had only left the compound twice. His father had told him today he would go meet a special little girl. He had yet to meet anyone his age. The only people he knew was Tsunade (as aunt), Jiraiya (as granddad), Kakashi (as Kakashi-niisan), and Umino Iruka (as uncle).

Even at the age of three he had already received some training, mainly just endurance training from his mother and a bit of chakra control from his aunt. He spent an hour every day with uncle Iruka reading up on chakra control and hand signs. With his brother he would attempt to spar but it was never anything really intense, just learning how to punch and kick right. His granddad made him writ up summoning scrolls everyday yet he was never allowed to use them. Last his dad taught him about weapons like the kunai.

His parents had done everything they could to keep Naruto entertained and busy but today they were finally ready for him to meet the Hyuga Heiress.

* * *

Hiashi frowned as his only daughter came down the stairs. He had just received a message from the Hokage that his child was to be meeting the Kyubbi's container. The message had come as he was sealing Neji's Byakugan. He knew Hinata also held a nine tailed fox but hers was different, not nearly as violent. Not to mention he was anxious about the two spirits being close to each other.

His daughter was the image of her mother. He couldn't look at her without feeling the loss of his beloved wife. He avoided his daughter to spare himself the pain of remembering. Hinata had very little contact with children outside of the clan. While she could walk the streets without fear of attack she seldom even left her room. She was close to her personal bodyguard, Hanabi.

She had yet to start any training but she did work a bit on endurance. Running laps and pushups was about it. As she came down the stairs she saw her father frown at her. She wandered why he was never happy to see her. After she said good morning to him he informed her that a guest would be visiting today and she was expected to be polite and act as a clan heiress should.

Hiashi had done everything possible to avoid this meeting but today Hinata would finally meet the Namikaze heir.


	3. Chapter 3 - Making friends

Authors note – Ok so I don't have any reviews but I'm really excited juts to have views! I'm so amazed that people even looked at my story! YAY! So instead of sleeping I'm writing, this will be the longest chapter as of yet!

Chapter 3 – Making friends

A servant came to tell him that the Hokage was here. Sighing he went to welcome the Yondaime and his family into his home. Hinata was hiding behind him suddenly nervous to meet this guest. She peaked around her father's legs and saw the Hokage with his yellow hair standing with his wife Kushina at his side. Kushina had on intimidating body armor and had long red hair.

Then she saw their son. He was dressed in black pants with a shit shirt. He had whiskers on his cheeks and unruly orange hair! He grinned at her and she was stunned by his cute smile.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The excited boy said. This was the first person his age he had ever met and he liked her! He offered his hand to shake but she flinched away. He started to lose his smile. The little girl bowed and introduced herself.

"H-hi, Naruto-san, it's very n-nice to m-m-meet you. I'm H-Hin-Hinata."She could feel her entire face flush red and could barely keep from crying when her father looked down and frowned at her. She had disappointed him.

"Hey, um are you feeling ok Hinata-chan? You look a little red?" and with that Hinata fainted from embarrassment.

* * *

A year passed with them meeting once a week. Sometimes it was at the Hyuga mansion; more often it was at the Namikaze compound. Although their friendship grew and they came to know each other quite well, they had never once touched. The parents anxiously watched wondering if the two demons knew the other was there.

* * *

Naruto was turning five tomorrow and he was excited! Hinata-chan would be there and she was bringing her bodyguard with her! Hanabi was loads of fun; she always let Naruto spar with her and never looked at him with hate. For some reason a lot of people hated him but he didn't mind much. Tomorrow all his family would come over and he would get to eat all the Ramen he desired! He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

That mourning Naruto was up and bouncing off the walls! Just three more years until he could enter the ninja academy, two more years until his granddad comes home, one more year until he gets to go to the site of the great Kyuubi battle in which his dad had played a big part in. And this year, this year he would get to go see the Hokage tower! Having been cooped up at home all his life he had never been to the Hokage tower. It was his dream to follow in his dads footsteps and become Hokage and this was one step to doing it!

First was the party though. Hinata-chan and her father were already there as was Hanabi. He respectfully bowed to them then went to find his mother. She was in the kitchen with Minato making a cake, or well trying to make a cake. His parents were instead throwing globs of batter at each other and laughing like little kids. "Mom, you don't let me do that! When I try you yell at me!" Naruto said feeling left out from their fun.

Laughing Kushina responded "Well it's hard to tell your father no, he is the Hokage." Minato threw one more glob of batter at his wife and then went to clean up. Kushina went to hug Naruto but Naruto wanted to stay clean. Naruto ran out of the kitchen with a batter covered Kushina running after him. They were both laughing and having so much fun that Naruto didn't notice that he was heading straight for Hinata.

Colliding with The chair Hinata was in the tumbled to the floor, the room burst with laughter except from Naruto and Hinata. For them the feeling of longing and confusion was all they were aware of.

* * *

Authors note - I really would like people to review and tell me what they think of the story, is it worth continuing? I have 10 more chapters ready to be put up but I only will if I know people are interested in this story continuing...so please review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunited?

Authors note- OMG! I have followers for this story! Ok so to celebrate the fact that people favorite and followed this story I am adding another chapter! Please let me know what you think and any ideas for improving my writing style or the story itself. Also, I would like to add some of my OC's into the story but decided to see if anyone wanted their own character added instead. So send me a message and I will work your OC in!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Reunited?

Longing, that was all he felt. He needed to be with her. As soon as the emotion was there recognition hit. This mortal has his one and only love within her. As soon as this realization was made, it was all gone with only the fading memory left.

Kushina and Hiashi had felt the chakra of both children spike to an alarming level. Rushing forward Kushina picked up her son and nervously laughed. Naruto's eyes had changed, but as soon as he was in her arms his beautiful blue eyes returned. Sharing a worried look with Hiashi she put Naruto down, who was now covered in cake batter, and told him to apologies to Hinata for running into her.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto bowed then hurried off to go clean up.

"Hinata, why don't you go outside with Hanabi?" Hiashi suggested.

* * *

Once Hinata was out of hearing Hiashi turned to Kushina. They needed to discuss what would become of their two children. To let them proceed with their friendship could be dangerous, but to end it would send the wrong message to the Hyuga clan. (As in them thinking Naruto is dangerous) "Kushina-" Hiashi started

"Don't, don't take her away from my little boy. He's so happy now that he has a friend his own age, he needs this." She pleaded with the Hyuga head. Her son needed to have more social interactions to better understand how people work. So far he tended to forget that other people feel things too.

"Kushina you know that it's not safe if the beasts can sense each other. What would happen to the seals? We didn't even know two nine tailed foxes existed until that horrible day. It's not just a coincidence that they both showed up."

"Hiashi please, I beg you. We will keep a close watch on them and at any sign of the seal weakening you know we will reseal it."

Not wanting to continue arguing or upset the Hokage's wife Hiashi reluctantly agreed to leave the children as they were.

* * *

Once Hinata was outside she tried to figure out what had just happened. For a five year old girl such strong emotions were frightening yet not unwelcome. She loved the idea of romance and love but didn't understand it. Was that what had just happened? Was the feelings she had had when Naruto ran into her been love? Turning to her Big sister figure, aka her body guard, she prepared to ask for her advice.

Hanabi was one of Konoha's strongest Kunoichi. She was 15 and had already achieved Jonin. A bit tall for her age but she knew how to use it to her advantage. She had soft brown eyes that you could easily get lost in. With shoulder length hair she kept it tied up. Her outfit tended to draw all the attention though. She had on a fishnet body suit, a short skirt with leg bindings, bindings over her breasts, and an open green Jonin vest. Many boys fell over themselves trying to please her. In the time she had been serving the Hyuga's she had had 7 different boyfriends, so she knew a bit about 'love' or at least her idea of it.

"Hanabi-chan, how do you know if you like someone?" A very innocent Hinata asked. Hanabi didn't feel comfortable with telling Hinata her way of knowing so while she was thinking of a way to answer the question while not corrupting Hinata's view of the world she fiddled with the zipper of her vest. "Hinata, you should ask your father that." That should disinterest her in the topic for now.

With Naruto and his father all clean they were ready to start the birthday breakfast! Kushina had gone back in the kitchen to actually make a cake this time and Minato was filled in on the events that had happened. Hinata came back inside and took her usual spot next to Naruto


	5. Chapter 5 - looking back

Authors note - WOW! I have 5 reviews! I'm so excited! thank you so much for reading my story! I am very grateful to the people that reviewed. well this is the longest chapter so far. I was thinking of putting one up a week but if that's not often enough let me know. Well I hope ya'll enjoy this one!

Chapter 5 – looking back

It was a lovely summer day. Tomorrow Naruto and Hinata would start at the ninja academy. Today was the last day that the children could spend together just being kids. They had wondered of deep into the Namikaze garden which was much like a maze. Sitting on a blanket they were having a nice pick-a-nick. Hinata had made some rice balls filled with meat and spices. Naruto was eating his 3rd one.

Naruto had changed some. On his sixth birthday when his parents had taken him to see the land destroyed by the Kyuubi they had told him what really happened. They had also informed him of the most guarded secret the village had. That there were two Kyuubis (Kyuubies?). The bigger more dangerous one was sealed within him; the other white one was in his best friend Hinata. Upon learning this he had questioned his parents as to why this had been done to them. Minato answered saying that he felt it to be his duty to seal the demon in his own child, although when the other showed up he had not been with Kushina to do the sealing himself. He then explained the betrayal that had happened that night between two brothers. Naruto cried.

Several months later he had asked Jiraiya to add more seals to the Kyuubi within him. He had noticed that he had more chakra when angry and didn't want to risk the Kyuubi escaping. A side effect of the extra protection was that Naruto and Hinata could hold hands like little kids do and not have the two Kyuubies react. The down side being that it would have to be renewed every 5 years.

Learning these things and having to deal with them had affected his view of the world. The village hated him for a good reason. Naruto even thought that he should be locked up just to keep the village safe. Upon mentioning this to his father when he turned seven Minato was appalled that Naruto believed such a thing. Naruto had been talked out of this idea.

In an attempt to get himself noticed not for the demon within him but for himself he had taken to wearing orange clothing. His energetic personality had also increased as he stopped worrying about turning into the Kyuubi. Even though he still wasn't allowed to leave the Namikaze compound that often Naruto spent less and less time indoors. He loved being in the woods around the compound and often played with the animals.

The parents now trusted the kids to be together without constantly watching them. Hinata still didn't know about the demon she possessed within her and no signs, like the ones Naruto had, indicated it. In fact it seemed that instead of the demon influencing chakra capacity and healing ability it hindered them, but sense the Hyuga's didn't use any jutsues requiring lots of chakra this wasn't much of a problem.

Like Naruto Hinata had also changed a lot. Instead of becoming more confident she became quite shy. Her strict father always seemed to be disappointed in her. Often she was compared to Neji further hindering her confidence level. Although she only stuttered when extremely embarrassed her lack of confidence was noticed by the entire Hyuga clan.

Hinata had a new sparring partner. Hanabi had brought her boyfriend, Uchiha Itatchi, over and told Hinata to spar with him. He had been coming over regularly for a year now and Hinata always took a very brutal beating. Naruto had joined in a couple times but received the same harsh defeat. Hinata refused to quite though.

The two eight year olds were finished eating and sat back to look at the sky. Both were thinking on what had already happened in their lives and wondering what would come next. Naruto was imagining one day being Hokage and having the village no longer fear him. Hinata was imagining one day being confident enough to tell Naruto she liked him and earning her father's respect.

Naruto glance over at Hinata. To him Hinata was beautiful, stunning even. He rejected the though every time though saying it was the Kyuubi's influence that was causing him to see her that way. Yet he couldn't help but admire her, no matter what she never gave up even when it was clear she had lost. Something always motivated her to go on.

Getting restless Naruto got up and helped Hinata up after him. He had suddenly gotten the erg to make this day special. Holding Hinata's hand he led her to his favorite part of the little forest by his house. Several steps into the forest was a beautiful clearing with a stream running through it. He told her to wait at the edge of the woods and wait. He quietly walked to the middle of the clearing by the stream and sat down. Within three minutes a baby fox had appeared and was slowly approaching him. Not far behind was a couple of squirrels, a wild dog, a tiny doe, and cute little baby ducks. Looking to Hinata he saw her eyes lit up with delight at seeing all the animals. Motioning her over Naruto started petting the fox cub.

The animals instantly drifted over to Hinata and sniffed her curiously. The ducks snuggled up in her lap and went to sleep, clearly showing that they felt safe with Hinata there. They spent most of the afternoon there with the animals. When Naruto's stomach growled they slowly got up to leave. The Hyuga heiress was very sad for she had named all the animals and wanted to take the ducklings' home with her.

When they got to the compounds front gate Naruto gave Hinata a very tender hug. The mood of the day was no longer excitedly joyful, now it was more like saying goodbye to a happy part of their life.

* * *

Author's note - march 16. ok so I haven't updated in a while because I have been editing the previous chapters. chapter one will have the biggest changes for I am making in more like the seriese with Tobi controling the Kyuubi. so it will now have some spoilers in it. I am also changing the other chapters. the changes are being done thanks to hinatagirl0805 for her request/review. I hope you apreciate it! also more parts like with Hinata and the animals will be added thanks to hiNAru Aburame. I am also changing Hinata's body guards name because adngo 714 pointed out some confusion it was causing. thaks so much for your reviews. like the tree mentioned then help better the story and I will thank you for it! so keep reviewing guys and I will have chapter 6 (which will have 6000 plus words) up in about a week. it will only take so long because I write with pencil then put it into word then fanfic. so reread the chapter and review and your reward will be the longest and hopefully best from a lit point of view chapter!


End file.
